The Texas Chiansaw Massacre
by whispering-child
Summary: A group of friends take a detour while driving through the backroads of Texas and encounter a chainsaw welding maniac!


Prologue "On August 20th 1973, police were dispatched to the remote farmhouse of Thomas Hewitt, a former head-skinner at a local slaughterhouse in Travis County, Texas. What they found within the confines of his cryptic residence was the butchered remains of 33 victims, a chilling discovery that shocked and horrified a nation in what many still call the most gruesome mass murder case of all time."  
  
"Brandishing a chainsaw and wearing the grotesque flesh masks of his victims, the killer became forever known as Leatherface when sensational headlines were splashed across newspapers throughout the state of Texas: House of Horrors Stuns Nation, Massacre in Texas. Police and FBI eventually gunned down a man wearing a leathery mask and declared they had their killer and abruptly closed the case. However, in the years that followed, many close to the grisly murder case would come forward to level accusations that police had botched the investigation and knowingly killed the wrong man."  
  
"Now, for the first time, the only known survivor of the killing spree has broken the silence and come forward to tell the real story of what happened on that deserted rural Texas highway when a group of five young kids inadvertently found themselves besieged by a chainsaw wielding madman who would leave a trail of blood and terror that would forever be known as The Texas Chainsaw Massacre."  
  
Chapter One:  
  
"God it is so fucking hot out!" Said a young attractive twenty two year old girl named Alice. "Then roll down the god damn window!" replied John a man around Alice's age. He had short black hair, a moustache, and was driving the van. In the back seat of the old beaten down green van were three other kids. Jessica, who was twenty had long brown hair with bright blue eyes. She was smoking some drugs as she sat on Tom's lap. Tom was young and attractive too, he had shorter brown hair with blue eyes. But then there was Harold, Harold wasn't the best looking male. He had blonde hair and hazel colored eyes. He had a little hunch on his back from bad posture. "God, can you pull over? I got to take a piss!"said Tom. So John pulled the car over and Tom got out along with all the others, heading toward the field. "Man, how long have we been driving in that hunk-a-junk any how?" said Jessica who was stretching her legs against the van. Tom went further into the field to take a piss and John followed. Alice was looking in the mirror connected to the door fixing her hair. She grabbed a black scrunchie out of her back pocket and put her hair up into a pony tail on the back of her head. "I don't know how much more of this heat I can take!" said Harold, rubbing the sweat off his forehead. "Come on you two, I wanna get to the hotel so I can sit infront of the air conditioning to cool off."said Alice.  
"Like I said before, we should have turned around when the AC broke in the van we were'nt that far away from my house."Said Jessica. After that everyone got back into the van and continued their journey to Mexico. Alice took off her cowboy boots and stuck her feet out of the window as they continued down the road. "Hey Alice wanna try this stuff its kick-ass" asked Jessica. "Sure pass it up here" said Alice as she stuck her hand behind her trying to grab the weed. Alice took a drag and then coughed for a second before taking another drag. "Damn girl that is some kick-ass shit! Where did you get it?" "Oh, my dad had it stashed in his garden house." "Your dad has some good taste" After taking another drag, she handed it back to Jessica. Alice lied her seat back and used her cowboy hat to cover her face so she could rest. John looked over at Alice, he put his hand on her leg and slowly ran up to her thighs. Alice grabbed his hand and layed it onto her left breast. Then with her avaliable hand she took off her hat and threw it out the window. Alice put her chair up and leaned over to John giving him a kiss on the lips. As they were making out Jessica screamed, "Watch out!" Once Alice heard the scream she nearly jumped off of Johns lap and back into her seat. John swerved to the right side of the road just missing a young 13 year old girl. "Jesus christ!"said Jessica as she rubbed a large red mark on her forehead. Alice quickly got out of the car and ran over to the girl. "Oh my god are you alright, did we hit you!" said Alice looking at the girl who was lying on the side of the road, blood running down the side of her face. "Are you alright." said Alice moving the young girls dark brown hair off her face to reveal a huge cut on her face. "Alice, is she alright?" said Jessica as she scrambled out of the van. "She's bleeding pretty bad!"said Alice, ripping off part of her shirt to wipe off the blood. "What happend to her?"asked Jessica. "What happend to you?"Alice asked the younger girl, as she wiped the blood from her face. "The...house...back...in the woods." she said slowly trying not to cry. "What happened? Its okay, whatever it was you can tell me." said Alice reassuringly as she started to rub the girls back. When Alice started to rub the girls back the girl jumped and started to cry. "Ow! That hurts don't touch my back!" said the girl as she started to slowly touch part of her back. Alice walked over to the girl and lifted up the back of her shirt revealing a huge gash across her lower back with blood running down her back and into her pants. "Oh my god, Jessica get a rag, now!"screamed Alice Jessica quickly ran to the van and grabbed a rag and gave it to Alice. "Good lord what happend to you,"asked Jessica putting her hand over her mouth. "They're gonna get you if you don't leave now" "Whos gonna get us." "The man in the mask, and the crazy family" "Is that what happened to you, did the family do this to you?"asked Jessica. "He's a bad man."said the little girl as she started to stand up. "Where is this house?"asked Alice and at this point everyone else started to come around. "What happened?"asked Tom. "I don't know this girl is talking about some crazy family, a man in a mask, and a house in the woods." "Come on girl tell us your name." "Lisa, Lisa Reynolds." "Okay Lisa, I want you to get in the van with us and we'll get you help."said Alice taking the rag off of Lisas back. "And I want you to keep this on your back okay, apply pressure to it until we get to help."she continued as she was helping her get into the van.Everyone got back in the van, along with Lisa. John started the van back up and continued down the road. As they were driving down the road Alice turned around and started talking to Lisa. "Can you tell us exactly what happened?" "Well, it all started out as a family drive,"then she stopped. "What, what is it?"asked Alice. "My family's still at that house, their gonna kill them, you have to turn around now!"screamed Lisa "We'll get the police to help!"said Jessica. "No, them fat lazy ass holes won't do a damn thing! So let me out!"hollerd Lisa as she started to struggle to the door. "No, you can't do that we're going to the police to get help!"screamed Jessica as she pulled her back. "No!"Lisa screamed. "Fine, we'll go!"Alice replied. "So where is this house?"asked Tom. "You take a right up at this openeing in the field."Lisa said as she started to wipe away more tears running down her face. "It's okay, I'm sure your family will be fine when we get there."said Alice trying to comfort her As Tom sped the van up they got to the opening in the field a few seconds later. Tom took a right at the opening and slowly started to drive up the opening. Lisa got up and crawled closer to the dashboard and started to point directions towords the house. As they drove up closer to the house they found a spot by some trees and they parked the van. They all got out and streched their legs. Jessica walked over to Alice and whispered in her ear, "I think she just saw something that scared her and her family is out looking for her right now." "I don't know, me and Tom will go in their and look around first just so we know for sure."whispered Alice into her ear. "I'm not lying"said Lisa as she somehow appeared right next to Alice.  
"I know, I was just kidding."lied Alice "No your not, I can tell by your eyes!"said Lisa in a not so friendly voice. "Okay, okay, Tom and I will go check it out right now."said Alice walking over to Tom and grabbing his arm and they started to walk towords the house. Then Tom took Alices hand off his arm and ran back to the van to grab his pocket knife, and Alice continued to the house. When Alice got to the house she turned around and looked behind her to see where Tom was. He was just now getting out of the van and heading to the door. Alice sat there and looked at the house. It was a two story white house, it had a nice porch but full of junk, the door was wide open except for the screen door, the windows needed replacing, and it needed a new paintjob, paint was chipping off of the sides. Alice thought if the outside of the house was that bad, the inside should be the same or worse, boy was she right. Alice slowly walked up the old beaten down steps onto the porch and walked up to the door. As she was looking through the door for any signs of people even being in there Tom walked up behind her and put is hand on her sholder and it made her jump. When she turned around she slapped him slightly on the cheek, "don't scare me like that again!"she said panting for breath. "Sorry, didn't know you were so jumpy."said Tom. They both walked up to the door and looked through the screen. All they could see were a pair of stairs to the right and the hall that was leading from the door to a back room which they couldn't find out what it was. "Hello!"hollered Tom through. "Is anyone home!"Alice hollered. They then looked at each other and the Tom said, "Come on lets take a look inside, it won't hurt."said Tom. "Fine, but lets make it quick."said Alice reaching for the rusted handle. She slowly wrapped her fingers around the door handle and slowly started to open the door. The door was creaking as it opened so Alice just opened it quickly because no matter what the door would creak. Then her and Tom slowly walked through the door as the rest of them by the van were sitting there looking for drugs. "Your all gonna die,"said Lisa as she started to cry. Jessica just looked at her and then at John. John then shrugged his sholders not knowing what to do. Back in the house Alice was walking down the hall towords the back room and Tom started to walk upstairs. When Alice took a left from the back room she walked into a kitchen. In the kitchen it was full of boxes, tools, and something that looked like old nasty meat that has been sitting there for a few months, and it smelled like it too. She started to look around the kitchen and into the dinning room. When Tom got upstairs he took a left and walked into the first door infront of him. He slowly opened the door and it looked like and old bedroom. There was a twin sized bed in the right corner covered in dust and what looked like mud. Up on the ceiling there was a huge cobweb with about six spiders crawling around. Tom walked to the window and looked out of it and saw a barn back about twenty thirty yards away. Then as he turned around he saw a snake slithering along the floor going under the bed. "Shit!"Tom hollered starting to shake. Tom then hurried out of the room and went into the next room. This room was empty except for two chairs close to the window. One of the chairs were occupied by someone and the other one was empty except for an empty double barrel shotgun. Tom looked at the gun and then the man. Tom slowly started to walk closer to the old man in the chair. "Hello?"said Tom as he slowly started to walk closer to the old man. Right as Tom was about to put his hand on the mans sholder the door shut. Tom quickly looked behind him and there was a tall man, built bigger, and about 6'9" was standing there holding a meat beater in his right hand. Tom looked at the mans face and it was covered in a gruesome mask that looked like human flesh sewn together, which it was. The man then started to run towords Tom screaming like a mad man. Tom tripped over the chair the old man was sitting in as he turned around getting ready to run. The man grabbed Toms foot and pulled him closer. "Alice!"Tom yelled at the top of his lungs before the crazed man hit Tom over the head with the meat beater several times. Down in the dinning room Alice heard Tom screaming her name so she turned around and started to head to the stairs. Upstairs the man in the gruesome mask grabbed Tom and started to take him downstairs. Alice heard someone start walking down the stairs so she hurried and she saw the man carrying Tom. When Alice saw him she screamed and started to run to the door. The man threw Toms body down at Alice and it hit her and knocked her into the wall. Then Leatherface ran down the stairs and threw the door shut and locked it. So then Leatherface grabbed Toms dead body off of Alice and when he did that Alice kicked him in the right knee and got up and ran towords the kitchen. Leatherface dropped Toms body and ran after Alice into the kitchen. Alice was looking around for a place to run but there was no door. So she ran to the dinning room and quickly grabbed a chair and threw it through the window. Everyone by the van heard it and Jessica and John ran to the door. Harold stayed back with Lisa by the van. Jessica tried to open the door but it was locked. John then tried to break down the door but he wasn't strong enough. Alice then tried to climb through the window but Leatherface grabbed her before she could. Alice struggled in his arms trying to get loose but his grip was to tight. She was screaming and kicking everywhere. Leatherface walked into the kitchen and kicked the wall, well what looked like a wall but was acutally a door. The door lead to some stairs which lead down to a sewer type area. Actually it looked like an old school. It had lockers on the sides, and then way down the hall there were more stairs. About every twenty feet there was a door on the right side. When Leatherface carried Alice to the first set of doors he threw them open. Alice was screaming as loud as she could now and struggling as much as she could. She just wanted to get out of there. When they got in the room it was basically open with nothing in them besides a bunch of desks, it looked like a school. But at the other end of the room there was a door and Leatherface carried her to the door. Leather face took off some locks and then threw the door open. When the door was open he threw Alice in there on the floor and slammed the door shut. The old wooden door looked beaten down and could collapse and any moment but it was pretty damn strong. Alice got up and started to kick and scream at the door. But as she did that Leatherface put the locks back on and locked them. Then he turned around and left the room. Then closet that Alice was in was a pretty small enclosed area. Alice continued to scream and kick at the door until she was too tired to do anything. Then when she was to tired she stood at the door and screamed as loud as she could, "Somebody help me please!" screamed Alice After Leatherface turned around and left the deserted room. As he walked up the stairs he could still hear Alice screaming in the locked closet. So when he got back into the kitchen he shut the door behind him and locked it. After locking the door he movied the refridgerator infront of it so it was no longer noticable. Jessica and John were still out front trying to find a way in. Jessica found a window as she was walking around the porch. The window was open so she kicked the screen in. She climbed in and looked around. She was in a room full of trash. It had pieces of wood lying around, chairs, couches with holes in them, and the room was infested with cobwebs. Jessica slowly and quietly snuck out of the room. When she got out of the room she turned the corner to find Toms dead body lying in the hall. Jessica covered her mouth so she didn't scream so loudly. She looked around to see if anyone else was near her before she went to examine Toms body. When she saw no one in sight she hurried over to Toms body lying there on the floor, covered in blood. Jessica kneeled over his dead body with tears starting to run down her cheek. "No,"she started to sob before she heard footsteps behind her. Once she heard the footsteps she quickly got up and looked behind her. She saw nothing but she heard the footsteps getting closer and closer. She didn't see anybody coming from the end of the hall but the footsteps got closer and closer. The footsteps eventually stoped, Jessica could hear soft, slow breathing behind her. Jessica quickly turned around and saw him, standing there in the doorway of the dinning room. Jessica quickly turned around and ran up the stairway and into the last room on the left. She shut and locked the door behind her. She ran to the window and tried to open it but it was locked. She looked around for stuff to throw at it to try and bust it but the only things in the room were a mattress and a few pillows. As she was looking back out the window she heard the stairs creaking and footsteps stepping on each one. She froze, listening for the footsteps to get closer. Once they got to the top of the stairs they stopped. Jessica stood there listening, there was a moments worth of silence. The silence was broke from footsteps getting closer and closer to door. When the footsteps got infront of the door they stopped. intensity was so much Jessica wanted to be dead. She stood there listening for any sign of movement being made. The noise of the door handle start to turn made her jump and wanna scream. The door knob would only turn so far, and then no further. Jessica could see thebottom of the boots Leatherface was wearing underneath the door. Jessica could hear the footsteps going further from the door and down the stairs. She waited until she couldn't hear it any more. She slowly walked to the door and unlocked it. She opened the door just enough to make sure he was gone. No one was in sight, Jessica quickly but quietly snuck out of the room. She went to the stairs and looked to see if Leatherface was anywhere to be seen. She couldn't see him anywhere so she hurried down the stairs and tried to open the door. There was about ten locks on the door. She started to quickly unlock each lock until she got to a padlock. "Shit!"she said as she started to shake it. Jessica heard a strange noise coming from the kitchen. Jessica stopped messing around with the padlock and slowly walked down along the wall to peek around the corner to look into the kitchen. As she slowly peeked around the corner she couldn't see anyone in there. She slowly turned the corner and walked into the kitchen. She looked into the dinning room and saw no one. Then she looked the other way, he was standing there chainsaw in mid air getting ready to swing. Jessica screamed and turned around and started to run barely dodgeing the chainsaw. Jessica ran up the stairs and ran into the the second door to the right. She opened the door and noticed it was a closet. She quickly jumped in there and shut the door behind her. She stood there waiting to hear the creaking of the stairs. She sat there a minute before she heard something running up the stairs. She clapped her hand over her mouth, she held her breath for the longest time until she knew he was in another room. She knew he was in the room she was in earlier. She heard a strange scream, something like a pig, but even stranger. It was the creepiest thing she ever heard in her life. She was so scared she began to cry again. She heard the window shadder she stopped crying to listen. Tears were still running down her face. Everything got silent, there was no noise until the floorboards started to creak again. Getting closer and closer......................  
  
back outside......  
  
Harold and Lisa were sitting there when they heard the glass shadder.They quickly got up and ran over to the house. "Whats going on!" "What are you retarded or something!"said Lisa. "Don't talk to me that way!"hollered Harold forgeting everything about Jessica and Alice. "Hey don't just stand there you two help me find a way in!"screamed John. "Why don't you try the window?"suggested Lisa in a smart ass kind of voice. "Theres glass sticking up I'll get cut trying to get in."replied John in a smart ass voice too. "Well look for a window around the house and bust it."suggested Harold. "Well I would if they all wern't practically covered in boards. "Wait, I remember where I snuck out at when I got away, it was a little door thing leading into a basement!"said Lisa. "Great can you show us."said John in an angry voice. "Yea, its over to the side."said Lisa hurrying over to the right side of the house. And as Lisa said there it was, a small black hole near the bottom of the house. John hurried over to it and opened it. "Harold can you hold this open while I crawl into it."said John holding the door up. "Yea"said Harold hurrying over to him and holding the door open. John slid under and landed in a deserted room in the basement. "Do you want us to come down too?"asked Harold. "No, I'm going to go find a way for you guys to come in. But first I'm going to find Alice, Tom. Wait, wheres Jessica?"said John just remembering that she wasn't with them. "I don't know last time we saw her she was with you."said Lisa.  
  
back inside the house......   
Jessicas had so much fear she felt like she was going to explode. She was going to die, she could feel it. A part of her wanted to open the door and have the crazy man just kill her. But another part of her thought that she could still make it out of there alive. Jessica slowly put her hands on the cold doorknob and held it tight. As she sat there listening to the footsteps getting closer and closer her grip on the doorknob got tighter and tighter. At this point her hands started to sweat a little. The footsteps stopped right in front of the door. Her grip was so tight she thought if she grabbed it any harder it would break. She heard noise. It wasn't an ordinary noise like the floor creaking, or hitting something. It was more like a rope getting pulled from something, vroom.....vroom.....vrooooom.......vroooooooooom. The chainsaw was on and Jessica thought knew he was going to kill her with it. Jessica had more and more tears running down her cheeks at the thought she was going to die. She let go of the doorknob and then stood at the back of the closet. She was leaning against the wall, waiting for something to happen. She sat there listening to the chainsaw groaning. Before she knew it the chainsaw was coming through the middle of the door and about three inches away from her. Leatherface quickly took the chainsaw out and did it again but getting closer this time, about an inch away from her this time. Jessica stood there waiting for it to happen again but it didn't. The chainsaw was turned off, and the door flew open. Leatherface was standing there, staring at her. Jessica started screaming with so much fear inside her. She tried to run past him with no luck. He quickly grabbed her and squeezed her as hard as he could. She was screaming and kicking in every direction. It was getting harder and harder for Jessica to breath from all the force being pushed into her lower ribs and stomach. She stoped screaming but continued to kick in every direction. Leatherface took her down the hall and to the first door on the right of them. He opened the door and litteraly threw her on the floor and started to kick her. Jessica couldn't help but just sit there and let him kick her, she didn't have the energy to fight. She didn't want to fight, she just wanted to die. But she knew she was going to be tortured before she was going to die. After being kicked very hard and very much, Leatherface left Jessica lying on the ground crying with parts of her body blood red. Leatherface locked the door and headed down into the kitchen. Harold and Lisa both walked back over to the van. Lisa hopped into the van and sat down in the passenger seat kind of rocking back and forth in the seat rubbing her hands together. "What are you doing?"asked Harold looking at Lisa. "My hands are a little itchy."she replied. "Well, why dont you scratch them?" "Because it tickles when I do it." "Oh, well I have to go take a piss, so stay here and i'll be right back."said Harold as he headed for the trees by the van. Inside the house Leatherface was inside the kitchen looking out the window and saw Harold walking into the trees. Leatherface ran to the front door and unlocked each lock. He ran out of the door screaming, and as he jumped off the porch Lisa saw him and screamed. Leatherface didn't hear her and kept on running for the trees. Lisa closed the doors in the van, locked them, and rolled up the windows. She hopped over to the drivers seat and opened the door to yell for Harold but Leatherface was at the end of the van and saw her. He quickly ran to the door and Lisa shut it forgetting to lock it. Leatherface ran to the door and started to shake the handle. Lisa noticed that it wasn't locked and as she jumped for the lock, Leatherface quickly opened the door and grabbed Lisa as she was leaning over the drivers seat. Leatherface grabbed her by the hands and dragged her out, cutting her leg on something sharp by the drivers seat. Lisa was screaming as Leatherface shut the door behind them. As Harold just unzipped his pants getting ready to piss, he heard Lisa screaming so he quickly zipped up his pants and ran out of the trees. He saw Leatherface throwing Lisa against the side of the van, keeping a hold of one of her hands. Leatherface was throwing her up against the van so hard it made several dents in the side. After being thrown into it about five times Lisa went un conscience. Harold ran over to Leatherface and hit him with his fist as hard as he could on his right cheek. Leatherface let go of Lisa letting her drop to the ground and went after Harold. He grabbed Harold by the head and dragged him to the driver door. Then with all his might Leatherface threw Harolds head into the window shattering it and cutting Harolds neck. Leatherface dropped him to the ground letting the blood from his neck run into the grass. Leatherface looked at where Lisa was lying and she was gone. He then looked to his left and she was running towords the cornfield. Leatherface started running after her and caught up to her once she reached the road. There was a car coming and Leatherface quickly grabbed her and threw her into the cornfield before the car could see them. Leatherface grabbed Lisa and dragged her out of the cornfield and towords the house. As he was dragging her she was screaming the whole way. When Leatherface got up to the house he dragged Lisa up the stairs not caring house much pain she was going through. When he got into the house he walked into the kitchen and threw her onto the counter. He then tied down to the counter with some rope. Lisa was screaming as she heard Leatherface rummaging through the counter. He found a meat clever and grabbed it, he slowly walked over to Lisa listening to her scream. He looked at her once and then hit her several times over her body, head to toe, leaving marks, and making her bleed. She started crying after the first few hits. He stopped after she stopped moving. Lisa was holding her breath trying to fool him to think she was dead. He looked at her for a moment before he began to untie her. After that he picked her up and took her outside. She had no idea where they were going because her eyes were shut. She slowly let some air out at times. As Leatherface carried her off the porch she heard the stairs creak as if they were soon to break. Leatherface carried Lisa around the house and took her into a barn behind the house. Lisa could hear the loud creaking noise of the barn door opening. Leatherface stopped and looked around the barn. He saw a a spike in the wall to the right. Leatherface walked over to the spike and shoved Lisa's head into the spike killing her instantly. Leatherface looked at Lisa as she hung there from the wall. The spike had impailed her through the the forehead. About an inch of the spike was showing. Blood started running from where the spike was. Lisas eyes were still closed and would be for a very long time. Leatherface looked around the barn and saw a machatte lying on a bench. Leatherface walked over to the bench and grabbed it. He then walked back to Lisa and decapitated her dead body. The head was still on the spike but her body dropped to the ground. Leatherface then took off Lisas cloths and hung her dead nude body from a meat hook upside down. He then took the machette and sliced Lisa right down the front of her body. He grabbed a box on the bench near the northern wall and put Lisas head and intestines inside the box. Then he took her heart out and put it in the box along with her head and intestines. Leatherface took the box and walked back into the house. He left the door open and walked into the kitchen. When he got in the kitchen he put the box on the counter and walked back outside. This time he walked over to the van and picked up Harold. He took Harold inside the house and put him onto the dinning room table. After putting Harold on the table Leatherface went into the hallway, shut the door, locked all the locks, then went back into the dinning room. Leatherface looked out the broken window and noticed the sky was turning a dark gray. He then took a cloth from the floor near the corner of the room and covered up the window. Leatherface then walked over to Harolds body lying on the table. He looked around in the kitchen for a knife and he found one on the countertop next to the old rusted stove. He took the knife back into the dinning room where Harolds body was lying and cut Harolds shirt off of him. Once Harolds bare chest was showing, Leatherface took the knife and stuck it into Harolds lower stomach and took it up all the way to the bottom of his ribs. Blood started running from Harold onto the table and dripping onto the carpet. He then waited for him to stop bleeding and once it did he stuck his hands into his stomach grabbing his intestines. After grabbing the intestines Leatherface put them out onto the table. The intestines kind of just slid around on the table for a moment. After getting all the intestines out of Harold, including the heart, he went into the kitchen and grabbed a pan and put all the intestines and heart into the pan. He then put the pan into the oven, letting them cook for a few minutes. The sky got even darker once the pan was in the oven. As the intestines were being cooked it started to lightly rain. The drops of rain started hitting the cloth covering the window. You could see the darkend spots on the cloth where the dribblets of rain had hit it. The rain gradually got harder as the darkened clouds got closer to the house, followed by lightning. After letting the intestines cook for a few minutes Leatherface took them out and sat them on the countertop. The heart had now gotten to become a brownish black color, so did the intestines. Over a period of time Leatherface got Toms dead body and took it downstairs and sat it into one of the dinning room chairs. Dry blood was on the side of his face running down through his shirt. Then he also got Jessica who was just getting conscience, but Leatherface knocked her out again before taking her down into the dinning room and placing her into a chair. Then he went downstairs and got Josh from the meat hook he was hanging on from his back. When Leatherface got Josh off the meathook he took him upstairs and sat him in a chair as well. Alice had been sleeping for a while now. After seting everyone at the table he headed downstairs to Alice. When Leatherface opened the door leading to the room which lead to the closet. Alica quickly awoke from the sound of the door opening. She slowly got up hopes high thinking it was one of her friends. Then she was worried sick that it was Leatherface. So she stood as quietly as she could to listen to the footsteps of whom was in the room. It was so quiet she could hear water dripping from pipes going along the ceiling. Then she heard comotion coming towards her. Then the door flew open and Leatherface was standing in the doorway menacingly. Before Alice did anything he quickly grabbed her and took her up to the dinning room. When they arrived into the dinning room Leatherface threw her into a chair and tied her down so she couldnt get away. Alice looked around and saw everyone dead at the table except for Jessica. Alice noticed Jessica was still breathing unlike the others. "Jessica! Jessica wake up!" Alice scremed as Leatherface left the dinning room. Jessica started to move a little bit and she opened her eyes. She saw Alice tied to the chair. As Jessica started to get up from her chair she fell to the ground shortly after. Letherface ran back into the dinning room and saw Jessica lying on the floor. Leatherface had an ice pick in his hand so he quickly hurried over to Jessica and stuck the ice pick into the back of her neck. "No!"Alice screamed as he watched Leatherface kill her only friend left alive and her only way out of the house. Leatherface then dragged Jessica into the kitchen and threw her onto the counter. Alice could see everything Leatherface was doing to Jessica. As he put the ice pick into one of Jessicas eyes Alice started crying and had to look away. She noticed that the only thing strapping her down to the chair was some cloth. Alice started to move her hands around getting the cloths around her hands looser. As Alice was getting the cloths looser Leatherface came into the dinning room looking right at Alice. Alice started screaming as loud as she could. Leatherface quickly grabbed a plate off the table and took it over to Alice and sat it infront of her. Alice looked at the plate and noticed that it was a human heart! And then to the side of the heart was some intestines! Alice started screaming as leatherface picked up some intestines and motioned them closer to her mouth. Alice kept her mouth shut so Leatherface couldnt feed her the intestines. With his free hand Leatherface closed Alices nose so she would have to open her mouth to breathe. As Alice was loosing more and more oxygen she thought she could suffocate herself. The she quickly opened her mouth and Leatherface shoved the intestines into her mouth. Once they were in her mouth Alice quickly spat them out. Leatherface then slapped Alice as hard as he could across the face and shoved the intestines into her mouth once again. He closed her mouth and made her swallow them. Once the intestines went down her throat Alice vomited all over the table. The vomit got all over the heart and the rest of the intestines. Leatherface grabbed the heart and shoved it into Alices mouth and made her eat and swallow that too. Alice vomited once again and after she vomited Leatherface ran into the kitchen. When Leatherface was no longer visable to Alice she quickly got herself free from the chair she was tied down too. When she did she quickly ran out of the dinning room and to the main door. She started to shake the doorknob trying to open it. Leatherface heard her and quickly started running towards the door. Alice turned around and ran up the stairs, Leatherface only feet behind her. As she reached the top of the stairs she ran down the hall and jumped out the window. She landed on the roof which she started to slide down. She let herself fall off of the roof and she landed onto cold cement. When she landed, she landed hard with a smack. She slowly got up and looked around her. She noticed she was near the back of the house so she quickly started to run towards the front of the house. When she got to the front of the house Leatherface ran out of the front door screaming. Alice saw him and continued to run even faster. Alice fell to the ground as she was running and Leatherface caught up to her. When Leatherface grabbed for her she kicked him in the face and he fell to the ground. So Alice quickly got up and started running to the road. she ran into the cornfield north towards the road. "Somebody help me!" She screamed as she was running through the cornfield. Leatherface quickly got up and headed to the back of the house and into the garage. He hopped into the truck parked towards the back of it as it had been for years. Leatherface quickly started it and headed for the front of the house. When he got to the front he went through the path between the cornfield and onto the road. Alice heard the truck drive past her so she stayed in the cornfield until Leatherface was well ahead of her. When the lights on the back of the truck were now a mere spectacle she got out of the cornfield and onto the road. She started to walk up the road trying to catch her breath as the truck continued to go further. Then once Alice came to a complete stop for being to beat up and out of energy she noticed the truck had stopped. She looked at the lights and the truck had turned around! She quickly turned around and started running back down the road. The truck started heading towards her at least going about 90 miles an hour. As the truck had gotten closer it swerved over into the lane Alice was running in. So as the truck got right behind her she jumped into the ditch. When she landed the truck came to a hault. Leatherface jumped out of the drivers seat and ran towards her. Alice quickly got up and started running into the cornfield. Leatherface did'nt get back into the truck, he continued chasing after her. Alice had gotten across the cornfield and saw that there were trailers in the distance. Alice continued running towards the trailers faster and she noticed that Leatherface was gone. Alice stopped, she looked around for any signs of Leatherface, she couldnt see any. So Alice stopped to catch her breath as she heard something. The something was getting closer and closer. After listening to it for about five seconds Alice knew what it was. The truck had been driving through the cornfield. Alice quickly turned around and continued running for the trailers. When the truck got out of the cornfield she was about thirty feet away from the trailer. When Alice arrived to the trailer she started banging on the door screaming for help. When she heard movement coming from inside the trailer she opened the door and ran inside. There was an elderly man and women sitting in a chair looking at a televsion, then looking at her.  
  
"Please, you have to call the police now!" Alice screamed as she started to cry. "The police?"said the elderly women as she started to get up out of the chair. "Please now!" she said as she took a quick glimpse out the window seeing the truck getting closer as they spoke. "Hurry, before he gets here!" "Who?" When the elderly lady said that Alice noticed the phone on the counter top so she quickly ran over to it and picked the reciever up and dialed 911. After three rings it was replied with a female voice on the other end asking if they needed any assistance. "Please you have to get officers out to the trailer park right away!" "May I take your name please miss."replied the female on the other end. "Alice, now please send officers over here right away, I'm being chased by a crazed killer who butcherd all of my friends!" As the female started talking again Alice hung up the phone and locked the door to the trailer. "What in Gods name is going on young ladie?"asked the old man as he started to get out of his chair. "Turn off all your lights now!"said Alice as she started turning off the lamps around her. Once all the lights were off they sat there silent. They heard the pulling up next to the trailer. Leatherface parked the truck next to the trailer and got out. Alice looked out the window and she couldnt see leatherface any where. So Alice then got down into a corner and listened. The elderly people did the same. As they sat there silently the trailer started to shake. The first time Alice started screaming and the elderly people just sat their terrifyed not knowing what was going on. The shaking stopped, and it was silent. Then moments later the door to the trailer flew off of the hinges. Standing in the doorway was Leatherface staring at Alice. Alice screamed and as she was screaming she heard gunshots. Alice than noticed that Leatherface had blood coming from his body. Leatherface dropped to the floor and Alice saw a policeman standing a few feet away from the trailer. Alice than quickly got up and ran out to the policeman. He held her as she cried into his shoulder. As she cried two policemen walked over to Leatherface and put him into the back of one of their vehicles. Then they took him to the Travis County Police Departmen (TCPD) where he was then locked up in a cell. Alice was also taken to the police department to answer some questions and have her parents notified. As Alice was sitting at a desk talking to a policeman all about what she just went through that day. As they were talking Leatherface got up and started freaking out, screaming and banging his head on the bars. One of the officers ran to his cell and put a medication into his arm. As the officer was getting ready to put the med in Leatherface snapped the his neck with one of his gigantic hands. Then he ran out of his cell and started throwing stuff around at the officers. One of the officers than shot him in the head. Leathreface than droped to the ground with blood running from his head along the cement floor. One of the officers walked over to him to see if he was dead. The officer got no pulse so they dragged him into a room in the basement where the next day he would be shipped to a morgue.  
  
Several hours later in a dark room at the end of the deserted hall lied one of Americas greatest fears thought dead. Leatherface lied on the cold damp cement floor twitching as he slowly got up..... 


End file.
